


What You Do For Family

by KitKatWinchester



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 15x17, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Comfort, Confused Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Bonding, POV Jack Kline, Protective Jack Kline, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers, Supernatural 15x17, Supernatural Season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester
Summary: Dean is mad at Jack.And Jack gets it. He does. And he knows what he has to do to fix that. That's why he's doing it.But when Dean tells Jack that things aren't exactly the way he thought, he realizes he might not be doing this for the reason he thought after all.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997209
Kudos: 43
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	What You Do For Family

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm all caught up (more or less). 
> 
> This is my story for Day 8 of Comfortember: Lashing Out. 
> 
> Alright, first of all, HUGE spoiler warning if you haven't seen Season 15, Episode 17 of Supernatural, because this is a scene (or two) taken directly from that episode, but with a twist. 
> 
> So please please please please _please _, turn back now if you haven't watched that episode yet.__
> 
> That said, this fic is almost an exact replica of the events that transpired between Dean and Jack in 15x17 (excluding the scene with Adam), but from Jack's perspective, as well as with a different speech from Dean right before Jack disintegrates the bone (because I wanted Dean to say sorry to his son gosh darnat). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my take on the episode! :)

“Jack’s not family.” 

The words stung. 

Jack couldn’t pretend they didn’t. 

He tried, but when he saw the way Sam looked at him afterwards, he realized he probably wasn’t doing very well. 

But, Dean’s right. 

He isn’t Sam. He isn’t Cas. It’s not the same. 

And besides. Dean has every right to be mad at him. I mean, he killed Mary. Jack’s mad at _himself_ for doing that.

But that’s why he has to do this. 

That’s why he has to kill God. 

So that Dean will forgive him.

So that Dean will see him as family again. 

So that they can  _ all  _ be a family again. 

Just like they used to. 

Even if it means Jack isn’t around to see it. 

And now that he has the final piece, he can do this. 

He can make Dean proud of him. 

Jack’s pulled out of his thoughts, suddenly, as Dean slows the car to a stop, not too far from the Bunker. 

“We’re almost home,” Jack speaks up, confused, though he cringes almost immediately.  _ I shouldn’t have called it home. Home would mean being part of the family… _

“Yeah,” Dean starts, turning to look at him. “But I need to say something before we head in.” 

Jack tries to cover the hurt with a smile. “No it’s okay--”

“No,” Dean stops him, giving him a serious look. “It isn’t.” Dean stares at him for a minute, then looks out the front window, then sighs, turning back to him again. 

“Look kid, I...what I said back there…to Sam. You didn’t need to hear that, okay? I...I shouldn’t have said it. I don’t know what came over me. I just…” Dean stops himself again, clearly struggling to get the words out, but Jack just continues to stare at him, listening. “After Chuck, I just...I haven’t felt the same. I haven’t felt... _ alive _ . I mean, my choices have never really been...mine, and I--I let it get to my head sometimes, because I’m...I’m desperate. I am. But...I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. And I’m sorry.” Jack can’t help the way his face lights up in surprise at the apology, but he doesn’t have much of a chance to react as Dean continues. 

“I mean, me and Sam, after everything...we have a shot of living a life ‘cause of you, Jack. We have a chance to start over and be...us. And...and that’s ‘cause of you. And...I need you to know that I’m grateful for that. And I’m grateful for you. And...and I’m sorry. For what I said. You deserve better than that.” Dean hesitates again, but before Jack can interject, he shoulders on. “You  _ are  _ family, kid. And this...this proves it. So...so thank you. Thank you for doing this. For giving your family a chance to live their lives again.” 

Jack stares at him, baffled and confused, for what’s probably way too long, but he doesn’t know what to say. 

Was that...forgiveness? Did Dean really apologize to him? After everything, could Dean possibly still love him? 

No. 

There’s no way. 

Not after everything he did. 

But then...why would he say it, if he didn’t mean it? 

Jack may not have known Dean for as long as Sam and Cas have, but he knows enough about him to know that he doesn’t share his emotions very readily. 

So for him to do that...it must mean he cares, right? 

Dean is staring back at him, seemingly waiting for some sort of response, and Jack finally pulls himself out of his confusion enough to say something.

“You’re welcome.” Dean nods at him, seeming to accept that, when his phone buzzes with a text. He looks at it, and when Jack sees the way his expression shifts, he knows. 

“It’s time, isn’t it?” Dean looks up at him, and Jack swears that, despite the seriousness in his face, he can see just a tiny bit of regret in his eyes. 

“It’s time,” he admits, and Jack nods, slowly pouring the rib out of the bag and into his hand. 

“Wait,” Dean says, before he can do anything. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

And when Jack looks over at him, he can see the fear, and the hope, and the graveness, but behind it all, he can see something else: affection. 

And he knows now that this isn’t about getting forgiveness anymore.

It’s about protecting those he loves. 

They’ve protected him long enough. 

Now it’s his turn. 

“I’m sure,” he replies, surprising himself with the confidence in his voice. 

_But hey, that’s what you do for family, right?_

Slowly but surely, he turns back to the rib in his hand, disintegrating it, ready to put the plan into action.    


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you liked it! 
> 
> I know this one is pretty short, but I feel like I still got across the points I wanted to (even if they were a little cheesy), in that short amount of time, and I like what I did with it, so I hope you guys do too! 
> 
> Just so you know, prompts 9 and 10 are also Supernatural related and _also _related to the most recent episodes (Day 9 is Confession, so I hope you all know _exactly _what episode I'm talking about with that one), so you have those to look forward to coming up!____
> 
> ____Otherwise, if you're not a Supernatural fan and/or not caught up and want to check out my other works--either in Comfortember or otherwise--please do! You can also chat with me a bit on[Tumblr,](https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/) if you're so inclined. _ _ _ _
> 
> ____Thanks again for reading! Any feedback is much appreciated! <3_ _ _ _


End file.
